Legend of the Steel Terror
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: Sequel to 'Legend of the Silver Moon'. After fifty years from the events of LotSM, a tool of revenge from Silvex's past is out to kill the demi-god, and threatens hundreds of innocent lives. Can he pull himself together, or fall to his own demons again? Rated T for now, features a Chase/Marshall pairing. Cover art by neelava of deviant-art
1. Alpha

Nothing.

Nothing stood alive in the barren universe.

Humans were wiped out. Species upon species of animals were driven extinct. All plant life, even the weeds, were withered into dust.

The Lookout was in ruins.

Adventure bay was now nothing more than a pile of rubble. Skeletons scattered among the ruins.

The Universe was dead. Not a single soul was to be seen.

And it was all HIS fault.

HE did this.

HE killed them all.

There is no one else to blame. This was all HIS Fault.

This was all SILVEX'S Fault.

* * *

"Come on Silvex, open the door." A gray anthro husky said in a tired strained voice, knocking on the door. He and his brother were living somewhere else, far from any life or civilization. On the very edge of the Multi-verse. A small cabin on a floating island, surrounded by a small bubble, keeping the void out.

Not that he or Silvex would die from exposure to the Void. They'd been in the harsh emptiness countless times.

"Go away." A depressed and full of despair voice answered. The Husky, Shadex, groaned in frustration.

"Silvex, you cannot lock away yourself forever. While I won't deny what happened, it was not your fault! That demon took advantage of your emotions and exploited them to use your powers to carry out his desire!" Shadex said.

No reply.

"For fucks sake…" Shadex muttered. He would've simple walked through the door with his powers as a Shadow, but Silvex had an active seal on the door and walls so it was almost impenetrable.

Shadex huffed. Fifty years.

Fifty goddamn years of suicide attempts and emotional breakdowns. And he had to make sure Silvex didn't go do something reckless.

The things he does for that crazy son of a bitch…

Then again, that bitch was his brother after all. Even though he harmed the only family Silvex had, the demi-god still forgave him and accepted him into a part of his life, even going as far as calling him his own brother. Shadex did bad for he was lost. He envied Silvex for actually having someone in his life. But him? What family did a Shadow have?

The isolation drove him mad and insane, before he almost gave up. But that's when Silvex approached him, and saved him from the darkness within him.

And now, he had to save Silvex from the same darkness as well. But how?

Figuring this out was like trying to solve a puzzle. Silvex blamed himself and therefore did not WANT to be helped when it was the doing of a darker being.

Shadex thought to himself leaning against the door. Where did this demon come from anyway?

Shadex was so lost in though he didn't hear the groans and strains of the door hinges, and when he did realize what was going on, the door fell, and so did he since he was leaning against nothing.

Getting up and brushing the dust off of him, he looked around and spotted Silvex on the bed looking out the window. There was nothing else in the room.

"Alright lazybones, we're getting out for some fresh air whether you like it or not," Shadex said grabbing Silvex by the arm and dragged him out of the room, much to the demi-god's displeasure.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" The white, or rather light gray husky, yelled. His fur was once a brilliant pure snow white, but years of no care for it left it caked in dust, dirt, blood, and matted as well.

"It won't kill ya! Jeez," Shadex said dragging Silvex out of the house. The Demi-god desperately tried to break free, but with having spent all his energy on a powerful shield to keep his shadow out for fifty straight years (To ironically fail from keeping the door from falling down due to old rusty hinges) had left him with barely enough to stay awake. Shadex opened a portal, not really caring where it went, and tossed Silvex in it. The lighter colored husky screamed as Shadex followed shortly after.

* * *

The base shook. The screen blinked with a message.

 _ **Commander Dusk has ended the connection.**_

Leonard worked furiously, he had to activate the project now. The Shadowhawk corporation was on their way, and with Silvex and Shadex in the siege, there would be no way they'd win.

Leonard turns to what he's been working on for the past year. He isn't head of the project, but he is one of the head technicians with wiring it.

 **PROJECT - Z.I.L.V.E.X**

The Pup-droid was going to kill off Silvex and Shadex as well as the last of the Shadowhawks. He had everything they didn't, teleportation, Energy shield, A mini-gun with bullets made of condensed Electricity, A fusion core that would last for ten thousand years at maximum consumption, Anti-hellhound tactics and methods, EMP grenades, Highly encrypted data banks, the list goes on.

"We're all counting on you," Leonard said inserting his keycard into the monitor of the pup-droid and typing in the activation code. The robot slowly whirred to life.

 **[Booting up… 26%... 82%... All systems online.]**

The pup-droid slowly lifted up it's head.

"Alright… Zilvex, your mission is to eliminate Silvex, Shadex, and the ShadowHawk Corporation. I repeat, your mission is to eliminate Silvex, Shadex, and the ShadowHawk Corporation." Leonard said.

 **[Mission Accepted. Eliminate Silvex the Gatekeeper, Shadex, and the ShadowHawk Corporation.]**

Leonard was about to insert the data Zilvex would need when…

An explosion rocked the facility. The research wing began collapsing, debris falling on Leonard and killing him. Some hit Zilvex too, Causing him to glitch out for a moment.

 **[Coordinates received. Dimension teleport initiated.]**

With that, a brilliant flash of blue and white flood the room before the pup-droid disappeared, as the building collapsed completely.

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello Adventure Bay!"

The crowd cheered as the announcer greeted them.

"Are you guys ready for THE collab of the century?!" HE yelled into his mike. The crowd responded back just as loudly.

"Our first artist is a fabulous woman with sass that has been UNDEFEATED, with a sense of fashion to DIE for, and a love of all think pink, ladies and gents, give it up for the rockstar, PEDZ!"

The crowd cheered as the mentioned rockstar back flipped her way onto the stage, in an outfit of dazzling pink, purple, red hair, and pink. Did I mention the pink? Before the announcer could continue, she swiped the mike from him, and made the infamous war cry from Xena.

After that, she spoke. "WHATUP ADVENTURE BAY?!" The crowed roared their approval at the pink rockstar. She had her hands up smiling widely as the announcer took his mike back.

"Alright! Now our second artist is a whiz with electronica music, making remixes as cool as Michael Jackson himself doing the moonwalk, please welcome the talented SilverWolf, SILVEX KNYGHT!"

The crowd roars once more as a blonde teen walks onto the stage in a grey hoodie, black pants, and blue and black sneakers. "How are you Adventure bay?!" He yelled out as best as he could. The crowd heard him as they roared again in response.

The announcer gave Silvex the mike. "Alright now! How's ready to rock?!"

Another roar.

"Wicked! Silvex, what says you that we start off with something classy?" Pedz asked.

"Hell yea! How about Elton John's Don't Go Breaking My Heart?" Silvex asked. The crowded cheered loudly at this.

Silvex started it off with a grin as Pedz had the same grin on her face.

[Disclaimer, I do not own Elton John's 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart']

" **Don't go breaking my heart,"**

" _I couldn't if I tried!"_

" **Honey if I get restless…"**

" _Baby you're not that kind."_

" **Don't go breaking my heart,"**

" _You take the weight off of me!"_

" **Honey, when you knocked on my door…"**

" _I gave you my key!"_

" **When I was down,"**

 _"I was your clown,"_

" **Right from the start,"**

 _"I gave you my heart. Oh, I gave you my heart!"_

" **So don't go breaking my heart,"**

 _"I won't go breaking your heart!"_

The crowd was going while as the two signers turned to each other and sang the next line.

" _ **Don't go breaking my heart!"**_

This probably would've continued, had they not been interrupted. A huge flash of blue and white erupted from the entrance to the stadium, and before anyone could wonder what it was, four rockets shot out of nowhere and flew towards the stage.

"Look out!"

The impact created an explosion that rocked the stage, the crowd quickly becoming a panicked mob, scrambling to flee the scene.

It was Chaos as Pedz and Silvex stumble blindly on the stage, smoke making it hard to see, and more explosions creating debris.

"Take my hand!" Silvex said as he reached out to Pedz. The girl did so, and the two slowly made their way through the debris, off the stage, and towards safety.

"That was a close one, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," She replied with a warm smile.

The two singers turned back to look at the smoldering ruins of the stage, where they were was just performing seconds ago. The entire structure collapsed as Firefighters, Paramedics, and policemen arrived on the scene, alongside with none other than Adventure bay's very own rescue team, the PAW Patrol.

"What happened?" Both Pedz and Silvex asked.

"Sabotage?" Silvex suggested. Both he and Pedz had their fair share of haters.

"No, nobody would go THIS far," Pedz said.

"Either way, we'd better go let them know we're okay," Silvex said. Pedz nodded and the two ran off to the scene to find their managers, unaware two robotic green eyes were watching them go.

* * *

Zilvex was hurling through the Void towards the coordinated it received, a powerful green energy shield protecting him from the void's effects. AS he grew near the Universe, his radar picked up the energy signature of two other beings traveling through the void.

Both were on his 'Kill' list.

Locking onto them, his missile pods popped out of his back, and he armed them with Hydra Rocket pods, powerful enough to cause severe damage.

But then he hit the barrier of the Universe he was hurling towards.

He materialized on some wall, and shot off his rockets, only to find out he was no longer locked onto his target, and instead, blindly fired off his deadly weapon.

"Look out!"

As Zilvex scanned his surroundings, he observed his rockets hit some structure, creating an explosion which was then followed by more. A crowd of people ran as smoke and debris filled the air.

Determining the situation at hand too dangerous, Zilvex teleported away into a clearing next to the stadium he had materialized in. He scanned his surroundings once again and spotted two people fleeing from the burning stadium, emergency responders rushing to the structure. He deemed them unimportant and began running scans on the universe.

 **[Searching… Target not found. Scanning Universe dictionary… Error, path not found.]**

This was frustrating. Somehow, his dictionary of the Universes was missing. Surely, his creator would've given him such vital information to help him track down the targets? They were clearly not here, so where else could they be?!

The robot watched the two 'unimportant people' head back to the stadium. Why they were doing so was irrelevant to him. He had a mission to carry out.

He would not fail his creators.

… Scratch that, he COULD NOT fail them. Failure was not an option. He will succeed, or be destroyed doing so. A panel on his back opened up and out came his jetpack and off he took into the skies.

However, it was only a few minutes before his radar picked up something.

Someone was drawing in mass amounts of energy near his location.

Locking onto this person, he flew towards them. His nightvision activated as it was dark, and he scanned the landscape ahead.

There they were, the two anthropomorphized huskies he was designed to kill. He flew faster towards them, and activated his shock absorbers as he landed roughly in front of the two, creating a small shockwave. After the recoil wore off, he slow arose to scan the two more closely.'

 **[Scanning… Target found.]**

"What the hell are you?!" The darker gray one screeched as Zilvex charged towards the lighter gray one, powering up his offensive systems.

 **[Initiate source code; ELIMINATE]**

* * *

"Why are we here…?"

Silvex asked this as Shadex landed next to him after materializing out of the portal, which closed behind the two.

"You need to get out some more, you look terrible!" Shadex said. "I figured this anthro furry universe would do some good to visit," He said. THe Shadow had indeed taken them to a universe where Anthropomorphic animals existed on the earth alongside with humans, but did not take into consideration which Universe it exactly was.

"Fine," Silvex grumbled getting up. Shadex felt hope surge in his heart seeing Silvex at least willing to try now.

"Good! Now let's go find a town," Shadex said taking Silvex's arm and dragging him.

"I can walk on my own, thank you!" Silvex protested, jerking away before walking ahead. Shadex just rolled his eyes as Silvex glowed faintly blue. It was nighttime, and the moon was out. Silvex was taking advantage of this opportunity to recharge his energy. Living on the edge of the multi-verse meant there was no moon, or moonlight to charge off of.

As they made their way to a small town in the distance, Silvex was unaware that drawing in energy was attracting unwanted attention.

Shadex noticed something in the night sky. Before he could make out what it was, it made a rough landing in front of the two, both he and Silvex stumbling back from the impact.

The thing then arose, as green eyes lit up and stared at Silvex, who seemed a bit shocked.

"What the hell are you?!" Shadex yelled as it charged at the demi-god.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Beta

The thing, a robot of sorts, punched Silvex in the gut, sending him flying. Shadex growled as he charged at the robot, only to meet a already spinning up mini-gun. One of it's hand had changed intot he barrel of a mini-gun

"Aw shit!" Shadex said quickly scrambling out of the way as the spray of bullets began raining upon where he once was. "What the hell is this thing?!" He said coming in to strike from behind.

The robot swiveled around and caught his fist with the hand that hadn't changed into a mini-gun. Said mini-gun hand now aimed at Shadex's chest, the shadow couldn't break away.

"Aw hell," Shadex said as the gun spun up.

Silvex then charged at the robot in an aura of blue. The robot dropped Shadex and faced Silvex.

" **Silvex Knyght Identified. Prepare to be terminated."**

Silvex merely yelled as he collided with the robot. Both went flying as Silvex sent punches, jabs, and kicks. The robot countered each attack with unbelievable accuracy.

"Who programed this thing?" Silvex said as Shadex observed the two fight.

"I don't know but this is messed up!" Shadex said as he shot off an arrow of dark energy at the robot.

The attack was blocked by an energy shield of green as the mini-gun hand changed into some sort of energy cannon weapon. It charged up, and aiming, the robot shot it at Shadex, then at Silvex with great speed in the recharge and change of aim.

"Ack!" Shadex dodged just barely, the energy pulse flying by him and vaporizing the tree he was standing in front of. Silvex countered with a pulse of his own energy. The two projectiles of concentrated energy hit each other, and canceled each other out, creating a mid-sized explosion rocking the field.

Silvex flapped his wings, creating wing that cleared the smoke to get a better visual on the enemy.

Who was charging at him.

Silvex cried out as the robot stopped CENTIMETERS away from his face, and had sliced a blade of steel through his abdominal area. Silvex hissed in pain loudly as he got a better view of the robot under the moonlight. It looked just like him!

Wait… Moonlight…

Silvex grunted as he pushed the robot away, and concentrating hard, soaked up the rays of the moonlight to heal the gash the robot left. The wound healed quickly, and utilizing the power he was still getting he charged at the robot. This time he was faster and stronger than it was and managed to land a few hits, even cracking one of it's robotic eyes.

Even so, that didn't meant it fought back weakly. Silvex had several bruises on his body, as well as burn marks and bullet holes, bleeding. The robot had a Mini-gun, Energy cannon, and a flamethrower! The thing was armed to the teeth.

Silvex made a short teleport to avoid getting blasted to pieces by the rockets it had, rocket launchers on the thing's back shot out Hydra rocket pods that proved to be very deadly.

"Talk about a seven nation army in one robot!" Shadex said as he dived in for another swift strike from the sky, this time more successful as his deadly accuracy ripped off one of the rocket launchers. At this point the Robot began to put distance between itself and the two brothers.

"It's getting away!" Silvex said chasing after it.

"Get back here bitch!" Shadex yelled angrily as the robot activated it's jetpacks and made a quick escape. Silvex and Shadex couldn't keep up with it, and lost it after a few minutes.

"God damn it!" Silvex yelled infuriated. He wanted to know who sent this thing to destroy him.

"Well…" Shadex said panting as they stopped flying. "At least we have something exciting to do!"

"Shut up," Silvex grumbled rubbing his sore wings.

"Geez I try to lighten up the mood and you gotta be a bitch about it," Shadex said.

"Well… It's obvious it's retreated to repair or something…" Silvex said. "Who know what else it's built to do,"

"Let's get going then! We'll recoup at the nearest town and make our plan of attack," Shadex said.

Silvex nodded and the two took off into the night sky again towards the nearest town. The two didn't fly for long before noticing something.

"Look, smoke!" Shadex said pointing towards a ruined stadium.

"Five dollars says the robot attacked that place before coming after us," Silvex said. "What Universe is this exactly?" Silvex asked.

Shadex checked, his eyes glowing purple before realizing with dread where they were. "It's a… uuhhhhh…"

"A what?"

"... A PAW Patrol one."

" _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_

* * *

Zilvex was zooming away from Silvex and Shadex after the battle. Apparently, his creators did not leave any data about Silvex being stronger at night, specifically under powerful bright moonlight. Then again, he did have data that Silvex got his power from the moon, so in short story sight, he should have calculated that Silvex wouldn't have died so easily from that abdominal stab.

Right now, his vision was damaged on the right, and one of his rocket launchers was ripped off. He ran his numbers and decided to flee before he recieved any more damage. Now he needed some repairs before he could stage another full-on attack.

Another thing, taking on both Silvex and Shadex at the same time proved to be more difficult than originally calculated. They both worked like clockwork around each other, picking up the slack when one faltered. Sure, Zilvex could easily counter each attack of one of them with speed and accuracy, but doing that with two powered beings was nearly impossible. Zilvex could only focus on one of them at a time.

Zilvex landed next to Adventure bay train station, activating his stealth cloak to remain unseen as he checked his database. He could perform simple repairs on his own, and could build a new rocket launcher by copying the other one he still had, but he'd need someone to fix his vision in his right visual receptor.

There, the database had the thing he was looking for. Rocky Evergreen, Eco-pup and mechanic of the PAW Patrol was quite skilled in all things mechanical.

Zilvex ran numbers, equations, and simulators as he thought. There would be no way Rocky would trust him off the bat, he'd have to persuade Rocky to fix his right visual receptor. How would he do that…?

 **[Calculating… Solution found.]**

He'd threaten Rocky. Perhaps he'd kill one of the other members of the PAW Patrol or blow up Adventure bay.

Satisfied with this plan of action, he calculated the best route was the quiet approach. Now that the two brothers knew he was here, they'd be on the lookout for him. Checking around and seeing the place dead quiet, he began walking to the Lookout, still invisible, and avoiding making as much noise as possible.

Along the way he observed the town and made notes on anything of importance or interest.

 **[Town hall… Katie's pet shop and clinic… Mr. Porter's general store… Adventure bay water tower… Adventure bay wind and solar farm…]**

The numbers ran in Zilvex's CPU as he effortlessly thought of a plan.

 **[Codename; Fall from Grace]**

* * *

"...Yes sir, they came out of nowhere," Silvex said. He and Pedz were being questioned by the police once the fires were out, and the PAW PAtrol began the tedious task of cleaning up the wreckage. No one had died, thankfully, but many were injured. Right now Rubble was clearing away debris, Rocky salvaging what he could, Marshall helping the paramedics treat the injuried, and Chase helping the police investigate the scene.

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen before the explosion?" The officer interrogating Silvex and Pedz asked.

"There was a flash of blue and white light near the entrance to the stadium," Pedz noted. "Then the rockets flew towards the stage and that when the explosions occurred.

The policeman wrote everything down, "Alright, anything else?" he asked.

Both music artists shook their heads.

"Alright, we may contact you if we need more information." He said and left.

"What do you think it is?" Silvex asked Pedz.

"I don't know," Pedz said, playing with some of her red hair nervously. The idea of someone wanting them dead was scary! Especially if they were desperate enough to use a dangerous weapon.

"PEDZ!"

The rockstar turned to be tackled in a tight hug by Ryder. "Oh my god, we couldn't find you, I thought you were dead!"

"Oh my god Ryder, you worry so much," Pedz chuckled as she hugged her younger brother.

Silvex smiled seeing them hug. Pedz was the older sibling of Ryder, and funded his rescue team with the fortune she made. The two were almost inseparable sometimes.

" _Hey Ryder, come look at what we found!"_ Chase called from his puptag.

"I'm on my way Chase," Ryder said answering his pup pad.

"Come on Silvex!" Pedz said as she followed her brother. The Blonde techno musician nodded and followed her.

Chase and a bunch of police officers were looking at whatever was left of the security camera footage found in the wreckage from Chase's truck in it's super spy mode.. Ryder walked up with Pedz and Silvex behind him. "What is it Chase?" Ryder asked.

"Watch," Chase said. He rewound the footage and hit play.

The camera had a bird's eye view of the entrance. There was a large ledge right above the gateway. For a minute, nothing was seen except for people walking in and out of the entrance. Then the camera was blinded for a few seconds before it died down to reveal a figure on the ledge now, and a few seconds later, rockets shot off from the figure towards the stage. The footages shakes, presumably the explosions, as the figure then flew off with a jetpack of sorts. A minute later, the video stops.

"That's all we could salvage," One police officer said.

"So that figure that appeared on the ledge somehow is the one responsible for this," Pedz noted.

"Yes, but chances are they were sent by someone or are part of a group. Chase rewind back to the moment before they shot the rockets," Ryder said.

"Yes Ryder sir. Ruff! Rewind!"

The video rewinds from the ending point.

"Pause!" Chase barked. The Video freezes at the moment where the individual is just about to shoot the rockets.

"It's a bit hard to see them. Chase, zoom it in and enhance it."

"Ruff! Zoom in 50%!"

The footage zooms in on the figure.

"Zoom in 100%!"

The footage zooms in even further, but is now a bit blurred.

"Enhance video!"

What comes next shocks everyone.

The footage is enhanced, the figure becoming more clear, and is identified as a robot with two Rocket launchers protruding out of it's back, each one armed with four rockets each.

"So our attacker is a robot?" Silvex asked once the initial shock passes.

"IT would appear so, and is not unlikely this day and age," A police officer said.

"Now we know what we're dealing with," Chase said

"Not exactly Chase. We don't know how dangerous this robot is, or where it even is, since it has what I would assume would be in-built jetpacks." Ryder said. "But it couldn't have gone far, if it's in-built, they won't have much fuel, so they won't be able to go far distances."

"So you're saying a robotic homicidal maniac is on the loose in Adventure Bay?" Silvex asked

"That about sums it up!" Another police officer said. "They might just be after the singers here,"

"But what if it's not?" Pedz countered

"Until we can sort things out and find more evidence, we'll need Silvex and Pedz to stay somewhere safe." Chase said.

"How about with your team Ryder? The Lookout seems like a pretty safe place," The police chief, who was in charge of the investigation, asked the sixteen-year-old.

"Of course! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder said. Pedz smiled warmly at her brother saying the team's signature motto.

"Alright then, we'll escort you two there," A police officer said.

Silvex nodded. "Can I at least get my stuff from my trailer?"

"Of course, i'll take you two there now," He said. "Come,"

"See you later Ryder," Pedz said hugging him.

"Be safe," He replied.

"I will," Pedz said as she and Silvex followed the police officer to his cruiser.

"What do you think it wants?" Silvex asked Pedz once they got in.

"I don't know, but something unpleasant that's for sure," Pedz said as they drove off.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N; There are two separate Silvexs in case you're confused about that.**


	3. Gamma

Silvex locked the trailer door behind him. He had his backpack along with his laptop he used to make his music, the premium headphones he had-They glowed blue in the dark!-, and of course his phone, records, wallet, and medicine. He was a Type one diabetic, so he couldn't eat anything without his insulin.

Pedz on the other hand, had her butler, John, swing by with a semi-truck and a trailer. The two then loaded it up with all of Pedz's music, outfits, and quite concerning gun collection.

"Ready!" Padz said as John drove off to the lookout.

"That took awhile," The Police officer said as Silvex and Pedz got into his cruiser.

On the way to the lookout, Silvex pulled out his phone to check his emails. He smiled seeing an important email in his inbox.

 **[Hey babe, how are you? I hope the tour is going well, it is getting lonely over here in LA, but I trust you're making wonderful music off on your tour. The navy seal training program isn't easy but i'm working hard just for you. I can't wait to see you again when you come play at Santa Ana. Love you with all my heart,** **-Vulcan Jay.]**

Silvex saved the Email, and made a mental note to type up a reply later. Pedz was checking her make-up as well as making sure her hair was flawless.

Silvex wanted to ask why she did this but he knew better. Pedz was sassy, and if you got on her bad side, she'd mouth your ears off. So, Silvex said nothing as the police officer pulled up to the tall tower that was the lookout, the base of the PAW Patrol.

"You two stay safe now, you hear?" The officer said as the two music stars got out of the cruiser. They both nodded, and he drove off back down the road.

"So you're the sister of Ryder?" Silvex asked as he and Pedz walk into the tower after Pedz entered the keycode into the door's electronic lock.

"Yep! I usually send most of the money I make off of being a superstar to fund his team. All the pups know me," Pedz said as she sat on a bean bag. John hadn't arrived with all her stuff yet.

Silvex was thinking about that. "And where will you put all your stuff?"

"There's a large room down in the basement Ryder built for me when I come to visit." Pedz explained taking her phone out and dialed Ryder.

Silvex nodded as he had a look around the lookout. There were many pictures on the walls. The first one was a younger Ryder and Pedz standing in front of the newly built lookout. The next one was Ryder with a young puppy Chase, who looked so happy to have a home.

Each photo that came next was either taken on a holiday, or when a new member of the team was introduced to the team. Silvex smiled as he got to the most recent one, a photoshot of the entire team and the new comer, Tracker, a chihuahua who lived with Carlos in the jungle.

Silvex liked all the pups but he loved Chase the most. He was a very obedient pup and at the same time also very fun when he wasn't being serious. The blonde always wanted a pup, but since he was moving from city to city often thanks to his career, he never had time to look for one. Plus, this pup would need to get used to going around the globe often. Silvex didn't want to force that on a pup who wanted to settle down for a nice quiet life.

"Silvex!" Pedz called out once she hung up after finished talking to Ryder.

"Yea Pedz?" Silvex said walking back to the main area.

"Ryder has a spare room you can stay in, i'll show you it." Pedz said.

"Thanks Pedz," Silvex said as he got his stuff and followed Pedz to his room. The guest room was fairly sized. A bed, with a table next to it, with a lamp. There was a closet, a desk with a swivel chair and a personal bathroom. "Pretty nice setup," Silvex said.

"Yea, Ryder wanted anybody who needed a place to stay for a few days a comfortable place." Pedz said. Her phone then chimed and she pulled it out and checked it. "Oh good John's here. Make yourself comfortable!" She said and closed the door as Silvex sat on the bed. He set his laptop on the desk and hooked the charger up along with his phone charger.

He sat back on the bed and laid back, looking up at the ceiling. It was dark, and very late. Then again, his and Pedz's concert would've lasted well into midnight, and one thing he hated was performanced that lasted for long times, sometimes into the early hours of the morning! AT least now he could have a few days off from performing.

He closed his eyes as he let sleep take over his body.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You dragged me into a PAW Patrol universe, and lo and behold, I have to save it from this crazy powerful robot bent on destroying us, no matter what the cost may be?"

"Basically the plot of this story." Shadex said.

"Shadex! That is not the point!" Silvex growled. Right now he and his brother were on the roof of the lighthouse at Seal Island. "I did not ask for this! Why couldn't you just LEAVE ME BE?!"

"BECAUSE!" Shadex roared back startling Silvex. "I hated seeing you so depressed and upset! I'm not asking you to forget what happened, i am DEMANDING you stop DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! You have a purpose, remember? Surely you did not forget the pledge you made when Ryder made you a member of his team?!"

Silvex froze. The pledge.

THAT pledge he made fifty years ago…

' _In dark of night, in light of day, we, the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!'_

"I…" Silvex said tears forming in his eyes, remembering that day. "I remember that…"

"I wasn't there, but you were there when I was accepted too, Remember that?" Shadex said now speaking more softly and caring.

* * *

" _Silvex, I need you and Shadex at the lookout," Ryder said when Silvex answered his puptag. He was flying over Adventure bay when Ryder called him._

 _It had been a month when Silvex introduced The team to Shadex. At first, most of them were distrusting of the shadow. Particularly Chase, since Shadex had tried to rape him. But over time, seeing Silvex put faith in Shadex, as well as seeing he was a changed pup lead the entire team to accept Shadex as family. Over time, Shadex helped out the team, mostly when Silvex was unavailable. Now, Silvex had a feeling Shadex was going to be made a member of the PAW Patrol._

 _Silvex found him at the train station, watching the trains go by. "Shadex?"_

" _Yes?" Shadex said turning to his brother. Silvex smiled, he could see the change from that mischievous pup that was Shadex when he first came to be. Now he wanted to be helpful and good. Of course, he still had an attitude and was not the most polite of pups, but Silvex wouldn't have him any other way._

" _Ryder wants to see you." Silvex said. His dark brother groaned._

" _What did I possibly do now?" Shadex asked as he spread his wings and took off. Silvex followed shortly after._

" _Don't be so negative Shadex. I think he has some good news this time," Silvex said_

" _Hopefully. I'm tired of getting earfuls for my pranks. They're harmless! And I never pull them when we're on an emergency!" Shadex complained._

" _That's cause Ryder is an orderly boy Shadex. You know he can't stand for a little chaos, even if it is harmless." Silvex said._

" _Still, worth the trouble. You should see his face!" Shadex said snickering now. The two landed in front of the doors into the lookout and walk in. Ryder was standing there with all of the pups, including Everest._

 _This made the darker husky gulp. Usually, Ryder wouldn't gather all the pups to have a word with him unless it was very serious._

" _Shadex," Ryder began as Silvex sat next to Marshall and Chase._

" _Y-Yea?" Shadex said trying to keep his cool._

" _Your efforts and help in the past month have not gone unnoticed. You've changed into a pup greater than the one whom we met on the first day. You've proven yourself to be a valuable asset to the team, so would you like to be a member?" Ryder said pulling out a pup-tag. It had a purple outline, a white background, and a purple chaos symbol (a shape of eight arrows pointing in all directions)._

 _Shadex was at a loss for words as all the pups waited for an answer._

" _I-I-I… Y-Yes, Of course!" Shadex said after a few minutes of silence. He walks up to Ryder who knelt down._

" _Repeat after me. In dark of night, in light of day, we, the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" Ryder said._

 _Shadex nodded and repeated the motto of the PAW Patrol._

" **In dark of night, in light of day, we, the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!"**

 _After Shadex finished, Ryder put the pup-tag on Shadex's color, which was a dark lavender. "Congratulations Shadex, you are now the stealth and intel pup of the PAW Patrol!"_

 _All the other pups including Silvex, congratulated Shadex, who was blushing a bit from all the attention._

 _Silvex beamed. Now Shadex had what he had been craving for, after a long time._

 _To be accepted, and to have a family._

* * *

"I could never forget that day," Silvex said smiling lightly now. He was so proud of his brother back then, and now, he felt that same pride, knowing Shadex was trying to do good still.

"Yea, well you made that pledge too, and now this adventure Bay needs you." Shadex said.

"Y-You're right. Okay, let's do it." Silvex said with a smile.

"Now that's the Silvex i wanna see!" Shadex said. "Let us come up with a plan of action!"

"Alright, so here's what we know. The Robot nearly leveled the stadium, and has a lot of weapons. Energy cannon, Mini-gun, Flame-thrower, and rocket launchers. He's very skilled at hand-to-hand combat so I assume he's good with melee weapons, and any other weapon as well." Silvex said as Shadex listened. "He's also smart enough to know when to retreat, so we'll need to ambush him."

"Since he's a robot with actual common sense, I wouldn't put it out of the question that he can think and work out problems with fast speed and deadly accuracy. And I also think he knows both me and you very well so he'll know when we're at our most vulnerable. So the element of surprise won't give us much of an advantage." Shadex added.

"Right, so we'll attack during the night so we can take advantage of the time we're at our most powerful." Silvex said.

"Won't be easy, he probably knows that and will avoid us at night." Shadex said.

"Good point… We'll need to hide our presence from him." Silvex said.

"The question is, How?"

* * *

By now, everything was under control at the stadium. The local Authorities thanked Ryder for the help. The now 16-year-old smiled as he and his team left the scene.

' _Ryder? Is it true that Pedz AND Silvex are staying at the lookout for awhile?'_ Skye asked.

"Yes Skye," Ryder replied answering his pup-pad. This was met with a chorus of cheers and happy howls.

" _I can't wait to see Pedz again!'_ Skye said.

' _Dudes, I can't wait to meet Silvex man, he's totally awesome!'_ Zuma said.

Ryder chuckled as he lead his team home. They were all excited to meet the superstars staying with them for awhile.

Driving through the town, Ryder thinks to himself. They had a killer robot on the loose and it was up to them to help find it and take it down. Perhaps he or Rocky could try hacking it or use EMPs?

Ideas buzzed in his head as he pulled into his garage, the rest of the team parking in their spots on the turnstile.

Ryder closed the door, parked his ATV and took the elevator to the ground level. The pups came in just as Pedz finished putting the last of her clothes in her closet and came to greet the team.

"Ryder! Pups! So nice to see you again!" She said now in a more casual outfit. She knelt down to hug all the pups as they came running to greet her. Ryder smiled watching.

"So you're really staying for a few days?" Rocky asked.

"Yep!" The pink loving superstar said. "John just left after delivering all my stuff so i'm all good now!"

"Good. What about Silvex?" Ryder asked Pedz.

"Got him settled in the guest room. I think he's asleep, so i wouldn't disturb him. His concerts leave him very drained," Pedz told Ryder.

"Alright pups, you know what that means." Ryder said.

"Yes Ryder, careful with the volume," Chase said nodding.

Ryder watched them go do their own thing. Rubble and Chase got into a tug-of-war with a rope outside. Rocky went to take a nap, Zuma went to the beach, Marshall watched Rubble and Chase, and Skye asked Pedz if they could catch up and have some personal time. Ryder smiled knowing Skye liked Pedz a lot.

He heads to the top of the lookout to begin planning the operation of taking care of the robot. It wasn't going to be easy, but he was the Leader of the PAW Patrol, he and his team of pups could handle anything.

* * *

Scoping in on his target, Zilvex's first step of his plan was well under way. Ryder was at the top of the tower, Pedz and Skye had just left to go to Katie's, Marshall, Chase, and Rubble were on the other side of the turnstile, and Zuma was at the beach so Rocky was just sitting there like a pick-me-up screaming to be taken.

Whatever that description meant, it was in his vocabulary and he didn't question what his creators asked of him or gave him. He would execute the primary objective effectively and successfully.

He decloaked on top of Rocky's pup-house, and before the Mix's enhanced ears could pick up the quiet but still audible sounds of his body moving, wrapped his hand around the Eco-pup's muzzle to keep him from yelling out, and grabbing his scruff, hoisted him out of the pup-house. THe mix struggled as Zilvex re-cloaked, also making Rocky invisible. He ran off, making sure not to run to noticeable so Ryder or Chase wouldn't see, and ran to the scrapyard.

Once there, Zilvex decloaked and let go of Rocky roughly. "Mph!" The pup said hitting the ground. Before he could get up and run, Zilvex had his energy cannon active and aimed at the Mix. Rocky gulped freezing in place.

"Rocky Evergreen Identified." Zilvex said.

"Y-You're the robot that destroyed the stadium!" Rocky said putting two and two together.

"Affirmative."

"Wh-Wh-What do you want!?"

"Please refrain from being too loud. There are plenty of others I can kidnap for my personal needs. Be quiet and listen to my demands, or be terminated." Zilvex said coldly with absolutely no emotion.

Rocky grew quiet.

"Good. In my attempt to complete my mission, I was badly damaged. As you can see, my vision receptors are damaged to my right, and one of my Rocket launchers are gone. I am capable of repairing that, but I will need external help with my vision. You will fix it with my guidance, and then I will let you off to go back to your home. Any resistance will not be tolerated. I am capable of leveling Adventure Bay, so do not test my patience or limits."

"O-O-Okay…" Rocky said as Zilvex sat down.

"First task; gather Scrap metal and circuitry. It does not matter what condition or type it is, I will handle that. Once I have sufficient materials, you will fix the damage under my instruction. Now go!"

Rocky flinched at how stern the orders were and scampered off to collect what Zilvex had ordered.

In the meantime, Zilvex began his standby operation. Calculating his numbers, Rocky would be done in decent time so he could use the time he had for waiting to crunch and calculate more numbers.

He starts off by watching the footage of his battle with the two brothers. Not only does he have enhanced vision, but also records everything he sees. He observes the two with everything, and soon has all the info he needs. Tactics, weakness, expectations, you name it, he has it firgured out.

He pauses his number calculating to check on Rocky. He's almost done, faster than expected. Good, more time for him.

"Alright Rocky, That's good enough. Get over here," Zilvex said undoing his face locks. Rocky nodded carrying the materials with him.

"What about my team?" he asked a bit worried.

"None of my concern. As for you, I will know if you sequel about me so you will do well to keep your lips sealed about anything you are witnessing, hearing, touching, feeling, and learning about me." Zilvex stated as he took his face plate off, revealing the robotics underneath. "Now get to it, I do not have all night."

Rocky sighed as he began removing the damaged parts, while Zilvex began working his fingers on the scrap metal. He had special welders in his hands which he could used to cleanse, repair, and shape metal with into what he needed. Electrical tools he had also in his forearms could be used to create the electronics he needed from the resources the scrapped electronics provided.

He hands Rocky the first piece after the mix finishes pulling all the damaged parts out and instructs him where to put it…

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **P.S: To the random guest that leaves a stupid review every day.**

 **I acknowledged you, okay? Happy you got your attention? Okay good. You'll be pleased to know every review has been deleted.**

 **That's all I have to say.**


	4. Delta

Zilvex was a robot. He had patience. If he had to wait years to complete his mission, then so be it. He had only one purpose, and that was to serve his creator's wishes. He was built to withstand the tests of time, and to last for centuries.

Waiting for a mix to slowly repair his vision was no biggie. Right now the robotic copy of Silvex was running his diagnosis program as Rocky connected the wires and snapped on the spring locks.

Another thing about Zilvex, he wasn't stupid either. He'd need to be able to keep an eye on Rocky to make sure he didn't spill what he knew, and plus, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on the PAW Patrol. Zilvex would need all the intel he could get to take down Silvex and Shadex.

An hour later, Rocky was done. As the mix stepped away, Zilvex's face plates snapped back on, and his vision was fully restored. After a few calibration tests, everything was back to normal.

"Excellent." Zivlex said getting up.

"S-So…" Rocky started but yelped as Zilvex lunged and-

-Implanted something in the back of his neck. It stung like hell!

"OW! WHAT TH-"

Rocky felt his mouth get covered by Zilvex's hand. "This is the last time I warn you. BE. QUIET. As for what I just did, I have implanted a tracking device in the scruff of your neck, call it insurance. Do not tell anyone about me. DO not tell anyone about what you did tonight. DO not tell anyone anything about me. NOW. LEAVE."

Rocky did not need to be told that twice. As soon as Zilvex let him go, he took off like a speeding bullet, Zilvex watching him run.

"Mortals. Pathetic." Zilvex hummed. He was glad he wasn't one of them, as he cloaked Invisible and took off into the skies, but stayed low to the ground. He didn't want to be risked being detected by Silvex.

Zilvex was going to need a safe place to stay. He needed some place secluded from view and somewhere where he could track Silvex, Shadex, and Rocky safely.

Pulling up data he has along with activating his long range scanners, he began searching for a place to hide.

…

"Suitable location found."

His Database had information of a cave that was used as a pirate's hideaway, Captain Blackfur more specifically.

It was a good place to hide, and Zilvex could see it on his radar. Powering up his jets, he dashed off towards the shoreline.

As he flew along the sandy beaches, past rocks and through the cold night sea air, he checks up on Rocky though the track deviced he has implanted.

Rocky is back at the Lookout in his puphouse. He's pacing worriedly.

Good. Fear is essential for established control over someone. Or at least, that's what he can deduce from the data his creators gave him.

Speaking of which, he hasn't received anything from them since his departure. He is able of producing communication links to other universes, so why haven't they reached out to him? Perhaps he was the one that needed to reach out to them?

Zilvex was so busy in thought he nearly missed the entrance to the cave. But luckily, he wasn't a mortal. He could multi-task efficiently and safely. He flew up the cliffside and landed next to the entrance.

It was a hole leading straight down into the cavern. Hidden from view by bushes, it was the perfect hiding spot for now. Zilvex jumped down into the cave and scanned the area.

Nothing threatening.

Zilvex sat on the stone cold floor as he began crunching numbers and scheming. He had an outline of a plan but it needed more details so he set to work figuring out the calculations, probabilities, chances, and such.

Silvex and Shadex were powerful beings so killing them would not be easy. Shadex was the shadow of Silvex, so if Zilvex killed of Silvex, then Shadex would theoretically fade away from existence. So Zilvex shifted his focus onto Silvex.

He wasn't dumb so Zilvex would have to execute his plan perfectly. If Silvex found out what he was doing, then it would never work. Zilvex also knew Silvex was very good at resisting death, so he'd have to do something that would usually be labeled by his creator's as ' _Overkill'_.

Zilvex would have to do almost everything within his power to put the demi-god down. To most people, he would eem to be an immortal. But everything has to die one day or another.

First he'd have to restrain Shadex. Possibly a distraction, or some way of imprisonment?

Then he remembered he had his Anti-hellhound tactics as well as a bit of data on Shadex. Of course!

Zilvex is able to create a cube of ultra strong concentrated electricity that could imprison a powered being like Shadex for a short amount of time. If Zilvex distracted Shadex and then 'cubed' him, he could then execute his plan of eliminating Silvex. Once the Demi-god is gone, Shadex should follow two, and thus, Zilvex will have killed two birds with one stone. If that's how it goes? Zilvex will never understand why his creators gave him all these useless metaphors in the first place.

Now for the tricky part of the plan. How to kill Silvex?

Numbers, calculations, equations, expressions…

Clearly, Silvex would have to be confronted at the daytime. With no moonlight, he'll be weakened.

On that note, Zilvex got an idea.

Wear him out.

He has only so much power before he's straining to use any. Zilvex will use evasive maneuvers to dodge the major parts of Silvex's attacks, and strike when he can. Not enough to kill him, but wear him down. With Shadex trapped, Silvex will be easy to work with.

Calculating…

Shadex would be trapped for a maximum of one hour. That meant Zilvex didn't have much of a time window to work with. He'd have to work fast.

Anaylzing…

Looking at the footage of him fighting Silvex, he identified and memorized the weak spots. SIlvex was more of a 'Special' attack user. He preferred to use his energy to attack rather than his physical force. His mental capacity was high, but not his physical with the use of his moonlight energy.

Zilvex concluded strikes to any part of the body - Mainly the chest - would deliver the pain effectively and render him crippled. He'd also be taunting the demi-god into using more energy into his attacks than usual to drain him. Hopefully, he'll be so enraged, he wouldn't think about conserving it or using it to heal his injuries.

Bleep bloop. Beep. Boop. Whiiiirrrrrr…

This plan seemed good, but needed more details. Where would he trap Shadex? Where would he confront Silvex? He also needed a backup plan.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **After a little thought I gave on the outline of this story, I've come up with a good story, as well as the POV's. Consider the first three chapters the prologue, and from here on out, the story will have three POV's, each chapter focusing on one at a time.**

 **Zilvex's POV**

 **The PAW Patrol's POV (Including non-demi-god Silvex and Pedz)**

 **(Demi-god) Silvex and Shadex**

 **On that note, I do not own the Character Pedz or John, who is owned by THE Writer Pedz. I am using them both with Pedz's expressed permission.**

 **We'll start the POV system off with Zilvex, as you've just seen. Anyways, I apologize for the short chapter, but I don't have much to work with for Zilvex at the moment. You'll see more content with the others.**


	5. Epsilon

**Before-Chapter A/N**

 **There will be a little note before each chapter from now on to prevent confusion.**

 **PAW-Patrol POV**

* * *

When dawn came the next morning, Silvex was already up, wide awake. He was always a early bird as he finished his morning shower. Having dressed shortly after, he stepped out of the room to see what he'd do for breakfast.

He didn't have to ponder that for long though. The scent of cooking bacon and other wonderful things filled his nose. Lickign his lips, he made his way through the dining room, and into the kitchen.

Ryder was there cooking breakfast, with Chase sitting by his feet. "Hello Silvex, did you sleep well?" Ryder asked noticing Silvex.

"Wonderfully. Thank you for letting me stay here for the time being." Silvex said as he swiped a piece of bacon and ate it.

"No problem Silvex. I do what I can to help anybody in need." Ryder said, not taking his focus off the food.

"I never knew the Leader of the PAW Patrol could cook so well," Silvex said, loving the taste of the bacon.

"Well living on your own for six years means you often have to fend for yourself," Ryder said chuckling a bit.

"That sounds depressing outloud." Silvex said.

Silence followed…

"Well, I wasn't REALLY alone, Right Chase?" Ryder asked.

"Yep!" The German shepherd responded happily.

"Good point," Silvex said kneeling down and petting Chase, who wags his tail happily in response.

"You mind getting the other pups up for breakfast for me Silvex?" Ryder asked flipping a pancake.

"Sure!" Silvex said getting up.

"I can help!" Chase offered.

"Thank you Chase," Silvex said as he left the kitchen with the German shepherd following close behind. Ryder chuckled. 'Such a good pup', he thought.

One by One, Chase and Silvex awoke the other members of the rescue team. Rocky, however, was a bit more groggy than the others.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled as Silvex shook him.

"Come on Rocky, it's time for breakfast." Silvex said gently. He wanted to awaken the mix without making him upset.

"Noooooo…" Rocky postested. He was really tired after last night…

' _Any resistance will not be tolerated. I am capable of leveling Adventure Bay, so do not test my patience or limits.'_

Rocky shuddered and groaned as he got up and stretched out, the back of his neck still feeling sore.

"Here, need a hand?" Silvex said as he picked up Rocky. He could tell Rocky was troubled by something.

"O-Oh! Th-Thanks Silvex," Rocky said as the blonde carried him inside. "But I can walk on my own, really!"

"I don't mind Rocky. Besides, it looks like you didn't sleep well last night," Silvex said.

Rocky said nothing. He dare not say anything about the robot… he knew it was listening in on him at this very moment.

"We're here sleepyhead," Silvex said, snapping the mix out of his thoughts as the blonde lowered Rocky to the floor.

""A-Ah, thanks," Rocky said as Ryder, who had just finished making breakfast, was now pouring the dog food in the bowls for the PAW Patrol.

Silvex smiled as he sat at the table as Ryder served him breakfast. "Thank you Ryder," The blonde said.

By this time all of the other pups had come in and started eating their breakfast. Pedz walked in, wearing a bathrobe, her hair all wet.

"Morning Ryder!" She said cheerfully as she helped herself to the breakfast.

"Good morning sis," Ryder said sitting down with his food.

Silvex's mind was elsewhere. Despite the situation at hand, his mind was trying to piece together music. It was his thing, he'd space off thinking about a composition or remix of sorts.

Pedz was aware of this and didn't say anything to Silvex. She would wait until he was done with his thoughts.

"So how's the tour been going?" Ryder asked her.

"Fairly well. We just finished up in Tokyo before we came to Adventure Bay." Pedz said munching on some toast.

Silvex came back down to earth upon hearing Tokyo. "How is it over there in Japan anyway?" he asked.

"Well GOOD MORNING to you too mister!" Pedz said playfully. Silvex blushed from embarrassment, having realized he did not greet the rockstar. "It was tons of fun! Especially all the tours of the anime studios!"

Silvex smiled. Pedz was also known for her love of Anime. He thought it was okay, but nothing to get overly excited about, he had his passions. "Glad you liked it."

Pedz beamed as she and Ryder talked about other things. Silvex's mind had wandered off again as he kept eating, the musician's mind on other concerns.

Rocky wasn't too good, that's for sure. Something was bothering the mix, and he knew it. He could tell, cause he knew personally.

Not too long ago, when Silvex was just barely starting to make music, he was often plagued by great bouts of depression, and for logical reasons. No one really liked the music he created at first, it was either unoriginal or too loud and sounded like he was trying too hard.

He wanted to make music, it was his passion. He couldn't think of anything else he could do in this world!

Hung down heavily by suicidal thoughts, he composed his first official album. Completely original, slow, soft, and emotional, this album was the one that got him noticed.

Seeing the support he got, he decided to push on with the style he had. And eventually, he scored a contract and went on to make techno songs and remixes. Of course, he always held a special place in his heart for Orchestrated and Band music.

Having been so deep in that dark pit, Silvex wondered if Rocky was suffering the same? He seemed groggy and a bit withdrawn.

His train of thought was interrupted by the PAW Patrol's biggest fan of his music. "SILVEX! SILVEX DUDE it is so cool to meet you in pewson!"

Silvex giggled as Zuma ran up to him after finishing his breakfast. "Well I'm glad you like it, I really put hard work into my music."

"Totally dude! You weally put youw soul into it!" Zuma said as Pedz and Ryder chuckled from his hyperactiveness.

"Yea? Well you're gonna love my future work," Silvex said. This made Zuma even more excited.

"CANISEECANISEE?" He yipped.

"Nah silly pup! You gotta wait! Be patient like the millions of other fans I have," Silvex said petting Zuma's head roughly. This made the chocolate lab huff. He was never good with being patient.

"Don't worry, it'll be well worth the wait." Silvex assured Zuma.

"Oh no doubt thewe dude, You always delivew." Zuma said smirking.

By now, most of the other pups had ran outside to play. Silvex smiled as he watched Zuma run off to join them. As he watched, he noticed two pups missing.

Chase and Marshall.

Once Silvex finished his Breakfast and put the dishes away, he walked out of the lookout. "I'm going for a bit of fresh air," He told Ryder.

"Don't go too far! You're still on Witness Protection!" Ryder urged.

"I won't!" Silvex said walking around the turnstile looking for the two pups he was wondering about.

"Ch-Chase…" Silvex hear a moan. Assuming something bad, he walked over and looked inside Chase's puphouse, where the noise came from.

Both the German Shepherd and Dalmatian were locked in a fierce kiss, which made Silvex gasp a bit, which got both pups attention.

"S-Silvex!" Chase yelped while Marshall grew very quiet and very red in the face.

"S-Sorry! I just didn't see you guys with the others and I was a bit... Worried…" Silvex said, his own face red. How awkward this had grown!

"D-Don't tell the others!" Marshall blurted out.

"Wh-Why? Don't they know…?" Silvex asked.

"Not really, we've sort'va been h-hiding our… our 'relationship'," Chase admitted,

"O-Ohh… Well I'm sure they'll accept you either way!" Silvex said.

"R-R-Really?" Marshall asked.

"Yea! I don't mind, i'm all for you guys. Love is love," Silvex said smiling now. The two pups looked at each other for a minute before Chase turned back to Silvex.

"We'll think about it," Chase said, both he and Marshall had concern written all over their faces.

"Of course, I won't push you, and I won't tell the others, This is your decision to make." Silvex said kindly.

"Thank you," Marshall said sighing in relief.

"No problem. Again, sorry if I interrupted something." Silvex said, as he pulled away, and walked off back into the lookout.

Breakfast was done by now, Ryder washing the dishes, and Pedz getting dressed for the day. "Hey Silvex! Pedz wants to go shopping in town today, you wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure! I'd be more than happy!" Silvex said. Maybe he could swing by the electronics store to pick up something for Vulcan, he was a big fan of the PAW Patrol, and Silvex thought a little gift from Adventure Bay would be nice for his boyfriend.

Silvex couldn't think of anyone better to be with than Vulcan. The young IT tech engineer was there for him every step of the way from the day they met, and he was a real sweetheart.

"Thinking about someone?" Ryder asked teasingly after finished washing the dishes. Silvex blushed a bit.

"Y-Yea… I wanna get him something special while i'm here… have any suggestions?" Silvex asked.

Ryder tapped his chin in thought for a moment. "Well, how abou-"

"I know what exactly you need!" Pedz said bursting into the room in a cartwheel, surprising the blonde musician. Her brother, not so much, since he knew this wild crazy rockstar closely. "You need an official Adventure Bay keychain!"

"Key chain?" Silvex asked.

"Yea! Key chain!" Pedz repeated. "Unlike almost EVERY souvenir shop around the globe, the ones made here in Adventure Bay last a lifetime and have a beautiful PAW Patrol or Adventure Bay Logo to go with it! I know Mr. Porter has a good stock of them always, come-on!"

"Whoa!" Silvex said as Pedz grabbed his hand ran out the door, already dialing John on her phone. Ryder shook his head, chuckling a little as he followed.

This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **To be Continued.**


	6. Zeta

**Demi-god Silvex and Shadex POV**

* * *

When dawn came, the two brothers had spent the entire night planning and plotting of a way to rid the 'Pup-droid', as Silvex dubbed it. Unfortunately, not much progress was made with making an effective plan.

"Nnnnnnnnngh! SILVEX IM TIRED!" Shadex groaned.

"I am too Shadex, but a cold merciless pup-droid is out there out for our death, and it's clear he'll kill anyone who stands in his way!" Silvex argued. "I'm not resting until it's put down into the ground!"

"You'll just overwork yourself like you did when you went looking for me!"

"Don't remind me…" Silvex growled.

"Look, we are BOTH dead TIRED. Can't we take a BREAK?" Shadex stressed.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Silvex said. "Just cool it with the whining!" Silvex said. The darker of the two huskies huffed as he flew down from the roof of the lighthouse, and sat on the beach. Silvex flew down and sat next to him.

The two sit in a somewhat awkward silence as they both gaze out towards Adventure bay, the town slowly waking up to the promise of a new day.

"It amazes me still on how graceful it looks…" Silvex whispered after a while.

"DO you think the PAW Patrol is-?" Shadex started, but seeing that look in his brother's eyes prompted him to stay silent about the mentioned rescue team.

"Where would he hide…?" Silvex mused. "Lunar peak? Coastal City?"

"Somewhere Isolated and likely to be unnoticed," Shadex added.

"Would he…?" SIlvex started but slowly stopped.

"Would he what?" Shadex asked.

"Nevermind," Silvex said yawning.

"Told you so," Shadex said in a snarky tone.

"Oh be quiet. We should find a place to sleep safely." Silvex said.

"Since when did I sleep?" Shadex asked, before yawning himself.

"Since you decided to take on a more physical body," Silvex replied, chuckling a little.

"Yeesh, okay _mom_ ," Shadex said grinning mischievously

Silvex huffed as he spread out his wings, and took off, Shadex following shortly after. Neither husky knew that Captain Turbot had seen them go. The man blinked and rubbed his eyes as he turned away from the window of the small cabin by the lighthouse, thinking he was dreaming or something.

* * *

Silvex and Shadex land at a clearing at Jake's mountain. It was late autumn so the snow has already blanketed the landscape, giving it a white, cold, and mystic feeling. Since both brothers were Siberian Huskies, the cold did not bother them. The snow was deep here however so they had to hover just above the surface after Silvex fell in, Shadex laughing as the lighter husky shook the snow off his fur.

"Real smooth Silvex, smooth as _ice_ , you could say," Shadex joked, snickering.

"Hush you," Silvex said, using the wind from his wings to blow some of the snow away to make a mid-sized hole in the deep snow for the two to settle in.

Both landed in this hole and packed the remained snow down to make suitable to lay on. Shadex immediately flops down and sighed in relief, Silvex smiled as he laid next to Shadex.

"Do you think you'll be able to move on once we're done here?" Shadex asked his brother.

"I don't know…" Silvex said, as tears slowly formed in his eyes. "I still remember it like Yesterday, the thought of having them die again the only thing pushing me on," Silvex said.

"Well, you're not alone," Shadex stated firmly and sternly. "I am right here for you. I am your shadow… we may not be brothers by blood, but we're inseparable, and you've helped me… Let me help you for once," Shadex said.

"Y-You're right," Silvex said crying a little, now mostly tears of joy. He hugs Shadex. "Thank you Shadex. I will do my best to move on…"

"Awww don't get all mushy on me now, you know I'm not the affectionate type," Shadex sneered, rolling his eyes as he returned the hug.

"Oh, be quiet and let me enjoy this moment," Silvex said chuckling a little.

Shadex rolled his eyes but said nothing as the two sat there in their embrace for awhile before Silvex pulled away, settling down in his spot. "We can start looking again when nighttime rolls around. That way, we'll have more power on our side if we encounter it again."

"Good thinking," Shadex said. "Any idea who or what made it?"

"Well, we know it wants us dead so it must have been built by an enemy of ours," Silvex stated. "But whom…?"

"Hmmm…" Shadex pondered for a long time.

"We'll worry about it later," Silvex said yawning and resting his head on his paws. HE and Shadex had changed back into their Canine forms on the way to Jake's mountain.

"And the PAW Patrol?" Shadex asked.

Silvex was quiet for a moment…

"...We'll keep an eye on them from a distance. They might know something we don't." Silvex said. "If we need to approach them directly, we'll do it under a disguise."

"Fine by me," Shadex said as he got comfy and closed his eyes.

Silvex watched his brother fall asleep before his eyes. He gazes up at the sky. Judging by the position of the Sun, it was noon. The night would come down fast soon, with the day getting shorter with the changing season. Figuring that he wouldn't be doing any good by being up much longer, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, his dreams filled with long lost memories of a happier time in his life…

Neither husky was aware that someone had seen them from afar. This lavender-furred pup had her curiosity peaked as he was gathering firewood with a human. "Jake, are there any wild dog reports?"

"No Everest, why do you ask?" The human, Jake, replied chopping up the trunk of a dead tree.

"I think I saw some dogs settle in the deep snowdrift over there!" Everest said pointing to where she last saw the two other huskies.

"They might be in danger! That snow drift is very deep!" Jake said, Everest, nodding in agreement. Even she knew that the fur of Huskies couldn't keep the cold completely out.

"Should we call Ryder?" Everest asked.

"Great idea Everest! Let's get this firewood back to the cabin quickly, and we'll call Ryder!" Jake said.

"Ice or Snow, I'm ready to go!" Everest yipped as she started pulling the sled of firewood she was harnessed to back to the cabin with Jake following behind her.

* * *

 **Not dead, just struggling to battle writer's block.**


	7. Eta

**Zilvex's POV**

* * *

Crunching numbers, calculating probabilities, predicting outcomes, and deducing all kinds of factors, Zilvex was fabricating the final touches on his master plan. Soon, he would be ready to start preparations.

Hacking into security systems across the nation, he found the ideal locations to commence his three-phase plan.

Phase one was separating Silvex and Shadex. For this part, he would need to have the brothers suspect two locations. There was a good chance they'd split up to check these two places. He already had two cities close to Adventure bay chosen - Coastal City, and Lunar Peak.

Lunar peak was a cold snow-ridden town high up on the mountains, past Jake's Mountain. It was rare for the snow to completely melt there, and the city was well known for it high-tech research center. Zilvex would stage a simple break-in there, aiming to purposely be caught on camera. Since the head of the institute knew Ryder closely, this info would surely get relayed to the PAW Patrol. Zilvex would then use the tracking chip on Rocky to see if Silvex and Shadex catch on the info there.

Coastal City was a huge metropolis, only trumped in size by Los Angeles. As such, it was not a surprise there were many, many cameras all over the city, both traffic and security wise. Zilvex would use his hacking skills to gain access to every camera database in the huge city, and edit them, to all display a clear image of him at timed intervals so it would seem he was heading in the opposite direction of Adventure Bay. If this went well, the news would spread like wildfire, and since Coastal City is known for its dark alleyways and crime rate, Zilvex was sure Shadex would come here, using that factor to blend in.

Cue in phase two, capturing and trapping Shadex.

There was an abandoned warehouse close to the dockside of the city that had thick walls. The inside was completely empty so Zilvex could build an energy cell in there to hold Shadex in. Normally, Zilvex could create an energy cube prison that could last an hour, but if he could build a machine that mainly focused on the task for him, he could get it to last three times longer, as well as use the city's energy grid to power it discretely.

Three hours would be more than enough time he would need to commence the final phase of his plan

Kill Silvex.

With Shadex trapped, and unable to contact his brother thanks to the density of the energy prison, Silvex would be alone and vulnerable. The cube was designed to hold Hellhounds, something Shadex was no match for, so he would have no way of breaking free from the energy prison. Silvex would be at Lunar Peak, so a quick flight over there, and then confront him with the battle plan. Wear him out, and strike at the right moments. When he's at his weakest point, deliver the final blow, finishing him off, and in turn, making Shadex fade away from existence.

Perfect. Time to prepare.

* * *

Flying into the scrap yard at Adventure Bay, Zilvex, cloaked and flying low to the ground, began scavenging the parts he would need. Since he could literally change metals and minerals into what he needed, anything would do to make the parts of the prison he would need. As he searched, he opens his link to Rocky's track to check on him.

" _Go long Wocky!"_

It appeared Rocky was playing catch with Zuma. After monitoring him for a while longer, Zilvex stopped to continue his scavenging.

Halfway through though, he could hear two engines approaching the scrapyard. Hacking into the database of the traffic cameras, he could see it was Ryder and Chase. He perks his ears up…

"...so Mr. Porter asked us to go see what was in the scrapyard. It could be that Android thing that attacked the stadium."

Damn! He was spotted! Zilvex silently scowled at himself to uncloaking too soon. No matter though, Ryder and Chase would never find him, he had tons of data on their every aspect of their lives in his memory banks, so he was ready to throw them off the trail.

Leaving the materials he had gathered so far in a pile that would not make them seem out of place, he sprayed them, himself, and the surrounding area in the scent of cats. Then he cloaked, just as Ryder and Chase pulled into the Scrapyard. He quietly made his way over to a spot out of sight.

"Okay, Chase! See if you can sniff him out!" Ryder's voice rang out.

"Chase is on the case!" Came the reply. Zilvex turned on his silent mode, making all of his internal systems run at their quietest settings to make him less noticeable.

It was a minute later that Chase began sneezing.

"Are you okay Chase?" Ryder called hearing his Shepherd break into a sneezing fit.

"I'm _Achoo!_ Fine Ryder… Just… Just… _ACHOO!_ Sneezing… I think I smell… Ca-Ca-Caa _aachoo!_ " Chase rubbed his nose after that last sneeze. "Cats." He finished.

"Guess it wasn't the android after all, probably Humdinger up to his old tricks with the kitty katastrophy crew. Keep looking for any trace of them Chase!"

An hour later, the two gave up and resorted to go bug the Mayor of foggy bottom about it. As soon as their engines could no longer be heard, Zilvex uncloaked, and immediately resumed Scavenging. He didn't want to spend another moment here, knowing that the PAW Patrol could be on to him.

It took him only a half hour to get the last of the things he needed. Perfect, the only thing he needed that wasn't here as a plutonium drive which would supply most of the power to the energy prison. If it relied completely on the power grid of Coastal City, it would cause a blackout and the officials would then track the outage to the warehouse, and then things could get ugly from there. The only Plutonium drive nearby, was ironically, at Lunar Peak's research facility, Which meant the 'break-in' would have more than an attention gaining purpose.

Cloaking with everything he had gathered teleported to his hideout, he leaves the scrapyard, making sure he was absolutely unseen as he left.

"He'll love it!"

Zilvex came to an immediate halt right over Mr. Porter's store hearing a voice that could only be identified as

Silvex Knyght.

Locking his vision onto the store, he watches a blonde teen with a red-haired girl exit the store's front doors.

… No, this wasn't the Silvex he was after, this one looked like an alternate version. He watched the two get into what he assumed was the red-haired girl's personal limo (Hard to miss it since it was SO PINK!), and drive off to the Lookout. He made a mental note to check on Rocky's tracker to see if he could find out more about this Alternative Silvex as he resumed his journey back to his hideout.

* * *

Putting the final energy circuit and fuse into place, Zilvex stepped back to analyze his work.

A cube frame, with machinery surrounded at the bottom and attached to a small terminus, and a large cable input on the other side, it was ready. Now he had to get it to the warehouse…

Taking off from his hideout after checking if the coast was clear, Zilvex zoomed off to Coastal City while cloaked, the journey taking only ten minutes thanks to his fusion-powered jets. He arrives at the dockside and lands on the roof of the warehouse he was going to set up in. Making sure the nearby cameras began 'experiencing technical issues', he began to work on the setup.

First, he opens a large spatial portal and carries through it the energy prison and sets it up in the middle of the warehouse's main floor.

Next, after closing the spatial portal, he began removing several of the ceiling panels so he can create a sight easy enough for Shadex to spot him. It would be like a Venus fly trap using its sweet scent to attract its prey.

Lastly, he hooks up the energy Prison to the main outlet in the warehouse, and repairing the fuses in the breaker box and overriding the power blocks set on it, the Energy prison, in a very slow manner as to not attract unwanted attention, began charging up. Checking the terminus of the prison, Zilvex could see at this rate, it would take five years to completely charge it to full power. Now all he needed was the plutonium drive from the Lunar Peak Research facility. The break-in would commence tomorrow. Until then, he set three sensors around the warehouse, so he would be alerted if anyone entered or drew near.

He took his leave, cloaking once again, and ending his static field on the nearby cameras so it was like he was never there.

Arriving back at his hideout, he switches into low-power mode, sitting on the floor, and leaning his back against the wall. He immediately opens his tracker on Rocky.

All the pups, plus Ryder, Alternative Silvex, and the red-haired girl, whom he found out was called Pedz and sister of Ryder, were all watching a scary movie at the moment.

Listening in to their conversations, he gathers a little more data. His cover-up at the scrap yard worked, Ryder saying he was suspicious Humdinger was snooping around there since he didn't answer to the boy's demands earlier that evening. Alternative SIlvex was a celebrity, known for his techno music and remixes, Pedz also a celeb for being a rock star of random and wild sorts. Her taste in color was something disturbing to Zilvex. She was way too interested in pink.

Deciding that was enough, Zilvex stopped monitoring the group. He opened his communications module.

 **[No new messages]**

This was the fifth-day Zilvex was without any form of contact from the Chaos Insurgency, which was concerning. After he completed his goal of eliminating SIlvex and Shadex, he'd need new directives, otherwise, he would have no purpose.

 **[Project Z.I.L.V.E.X to Chaos Insurgency, do you read?]**

...

 **[Repeat; Project Z.I.L.V.E.X to Chaos Insurgency, Do you read?]**

...

...

 **[Project Z.I.L.V.E.X to Commander Dusk, do you read?]**

...

Still, no reply came after waiting for an hour.

The Chaos Insurgency made one mistake thanks to the early invasion of the ShadowHawk Corporation. They had failed to give Zilvex a proper means of getting and sending any information to and from the Chaos Insurgency aside from a simple text message system. So Zilvex had no idea the Chaos Insurgency was completely wiped out, no one able to respond or even receive his messages, and ironically, Zilvex wasn't able to know that his sent messages weren't being received.

Concluding that he would report immediately back to the Chaos Insurgency's base after completing his mission, Zilvex went into hibernation mode, where he was using as little energy as possible, while also remaining alert enough to know if someone was close to him.

It would only be less than twenty-four hours before operation Fall from Grace would commence…

* * *

 **Shout out to Decker (AKA Leader of the League of Writer's account), for allowing Silvex to be a part of his 'Rise of Decker' and 'The Return of Chaos' stories. I cannot express how much it means to me, thank you so much for allowing my OC to be a part of a great series. As for the rest of you, please respect him and treat him nicely. He is not a machine and cannot write chapters as fast as others can because of his personal life.**


End file.
